IT IS HARD TO TALK TO THOSE WHO WILL NOT LISTEN
by Jaxhawk Aug. 26th, 2008 | 02:22 pm Tuesday, August 26, 2008 DIPLOMACY FAILS AGAIN Although I do not advocate military action against Russia for it's obvious violation of International law with it's aggression against the sovereign state of Georgia. I do think diplomatic talk, talk is an exercise in futility, as illustrated by this article quoting Russian President Medvedev response to NATO's overtures to talk to Russia about their WAR with Georgia. "Signing the decrees, Russian president Dimitry Medvedev said Tuesday, Aug. 26, that the two breakaway Georgian regions have the right to determine their own future after Georgia’s attacks. Recognition was unanimously urged Monday by the Russian upper house. Washington says this is a violation of international law. Moscow sources report that the Kremlin is planning further sanctions against Georgia and its US-NATO backers, possibly in Eastern Europe. The US state department has said recognition of the two provinces' independence would be "a violation of Georgian territorial integrity" and "inconsistent with international law". Russia has cancelled a visit by NATO's secretary general, after Medvedev said he was weighing halting cooperation with the military alliance, “until relations were clarified.” Its NATO ambassador said a "new understanding" needed to be reached between Russia and the alliance The bold letters are mine for emphasis. I believe that this is a perfect example of the Putin/Medvedev attitude toward any outside interference with their quest to regain the power and influence that the Soviet Union once had. Any co-operating country would welcome talks with NATO representatives, EU or UN delegates. But Medvedev made it clear that he wants no conversation with any group that opposes their plans for hegemony! It sounds like "It is our way or the highway"! If as I believe, the next move that Russia makes in it's quest for control of the states they lost with the fall of the USSR, is the Ukraine or Azerbaijan. It is is the largest and most populous country in the South Caucasus region of Eurasia. Located at the crossroads of Eastern Europe and Western Asia, it is bounded by the Caspian Sea to the east, Russia to the north, Georgia to the west and northwest, Armenia to the southwest, and Iran to the south. Because of it's strategic location, I believe that Russia covets this State and it's location on the Caspian Sea. What will WE and NATO do, you can forget about help from the Communist dominated UN, if and when Putin's quest for power leads them to find an excuse to invade either the Ukraine or Azerbaijan? Will we continue to talk or will we use economic sanctions and embargo's against their aggression? And what if they decide that Poland and the Chech. Republic belongs to them? If the duo of Obama and Biden win in Novemeber you can count on no action at all __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 26, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: RUSSIA Opinions Category: NATO Opinions Category: EU Opinions Category: UN Opinions Category: GEORGIA Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.